


The Dragon's Lair

by cerebralConqueror



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Okay there might be a bit), Anal, Anal Sex, Cunningulus, F/M, I'm serious nothing else, If you're looking for fluff you've come to the wrong neighborhood, Oral Sex, REALLY DESCRIPTIVE, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut and nothing more, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebralConqueror/pseuds/cerebralConqueror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Collegebound Karkat receives a message from his long-time Matesprit that could completely change the nature of their relationship, hormones rage as two lovers share their bond physically for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Lair

  **\--** **gallowsCalibrator [GC]** **began trolling** **carcinoGeneticist [CG]** **at 21:33 –-**

GC: WHY H3LLO TH3R3, LOV3RBOY <3

CG: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT?

CG: ...OH.

CG: SHIT.

CG: SORRY, TEZ.

CG: AND.

CG: UH.

CG: HI.

CG: <3

CG: FUCK, I’M SORRY.

GC: 1S TH3R3 SOM3TH1NG WRONG, K4RKL3S? 1T'S NOT L1K3 YOU TO B3 L1K3 TH1S 1N TH3 PR3S3NC3 OF 4 F34R3D DR4GON...SO T1M1D, 4ND Y3T, SO V3RY 4DOR4BL3 >:]

CG: YEAH, I KNOW. I’VE JUST HAD A REALLY STRESSFUL DAY TODAY.

CG: A LOT OF SHIT’S DECIDED TO PLUNGE DOWN FROM THE GAPING WASTE-CHUTE ORIFICE OF THE STRESS GOD, AND HAS INCONVENIENTLY LANDED SQUARE UPON MY SHOULDERS, AS WELL AS MY UNEXPLAINABLY EXPOSED BRAIN.

GC: SUCH 4S >:?

CG: SOLLUX IS BEING A ROYAL FUCKING ASSHOLE, AS USUAL, FEFERI IS NAGGING ME ABOUT THE STATE OF MY LUSUS, UNDER THE EXCUSE OF “CARING FOR A ROYAL SEADWELLER EXPATRIATE IN FOREIGN TERRITORY”, NEPETA IS CLAMBORING TO SHOW ME SOME OF HER MUSCLEBEAST-BLOOD-SPLATTERED SHIPPING WALL, AND ERIDAN WON’T FUCKING SHUT UP ABOUT VRISKA FOR THE UMPTEENTH FUCKING TIME THIS SWEEP.

CG: NOT TO MENTION, I’M ACTUALLY TRYING TO FUCKING WORK ON APPLICATIONS FOR MY ADULT CAREER FOR ONCE, AND THERE’S A LOT OF STRESSFUL AND BUSYING STUFF GOING ON RIGHT NOW, AND...SHIT, TEZ, I JUST...I REALLY WISH YOU WERE HERE.

CG: I HATE GROWING UP. IT’S NOWHERE NEAR AS FULFILLING AS MY WASTEGOBBLER OF A LUSUS DECIDED TO DRILL INTO MY SEETHING CRANIUM INTO BELIEVING. NOT TO MENTION, YOU’RE PROBABLY THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME REMOTELY SANE AT THIS POINT, AND OH YEAH, LET’S SEE, *HOW* FAR AWAY DO YOU LIVE, AGAIN?

GC: 4 F3W HUNDR3D M1L3S, 1 TH1NK

CG: YEAH. EXACTLY.

CG: GOD DAMN IT, I DIDN’T MEAN TO VENT MY FEELINGS TO YOU, TEZ. YOU’RE NOT MY MOIRAIL OR SOME SHIT. YOU’RE MY MATESPRIT, I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE DUMPING ALL THIS SHIT ON YOU.

GC: NO K4RKL3S 1TS COMPL3T3LY F1N3! YOU KNOW TH4T 1M 4LW4YS H3R3 FOR YOU, TH4TS WH4T B31NG 4 M4T3SPR1T 1S 4LL 4BOUT!

GC: FLUSH3D FOR YOU, YOU LOV34BL3 O4F <3

CG: YEAH, YEAH. FLUSHED FOR YOU TOO, TEZ. <3

GC: 4ND 1F 1 H4D TO S4Y SO, M1ST3R GRUMPYBOTTOM, 1 WOULD S4Y TH4T YOU N33D, NO, NOT JUST TH4T, YOU *D3S3RV3*, TO R3L4X 4 L1TTL3 B1T >:]

GC: SP34K1NG OF WH1CH, 1 H4V3 SOM3 N3WS TH4T W1LL M4K3 YOU V3RY H4PPY

GC: GU3SS WH4T C4M3 1N TH3 M41L TOD4Y >:?

CG: I’M POSITIVELY TINGLING WITH EXCITEMENT.

CG: MY HANDS ARE SHAKING NEAR UNCONTROLLABLY AS I TYPE OUT JUST HOW JUBILATEDLY I AWAIT YOUR RESPONSE.

CG: WHAT COULD IT BE, THE MYSTICAL ASSHOLE DRAGON SPECULATES? ANOTHER CAPE, PERHAPS? A NEW PAIR OF RED GLASSES FOR HIS BEAUTIFUL COMPANION?

GC: TH3 GR4C3FUL F3M4L3 DR4GON M4K3S 1TS W4Y SLOWLY TOW4RD 1TS LOV3R, 1TS T41L FL1CK1NG H4PP1LY 4ND H1PS SW4Y1NG W1TH BOTH T34S3 4ND 1NT3NT TO T3LL 1TS MOST PROM1S1NG OF S3CR3TS >:]

CG: THE MALE IS, PREDICTABLY, INTERESTED IMMEDIATELY, NOTING THE RARE, BUT COMPLETELY WELCOME, ATTITUDE THAT HE PERCEIVES HIS MATE TO BE IN. HE INQUIRES, WITH A COCK OF HIS SCRUFFLY, PUTRID HEAD, WHAT THE FEMALE WOULD LIKE TO TELL HIM.

GC: OK4Y, JUST TO SP4R3 US TH3 CONV3N13NC3 OF NOT H4V1NG TO GO THROUGH 3NDL3SS HOURS OF 1NT3R3ST1NG 3MOT1ON4L S1D3QU3STS, 1 W1LL UP 4ND T3LL YOU OUTR1GHT FOR ONCE

GC: TH3 TR4NSPORT4L1Z3R K1T C4M3 TOD4Y!

CG: WAIT, WHAT?

CG: TEZ, THAT’S FUCKING AWESOME!

CG: DOES THAT MEAN WE CAN FINALLY SEE EACH OTHER NOW?

CG: WAIT, FUCK, GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, SHIT, SHIT, *SHIT*.

GC: TH4T B3TT3R H4V3 B33N 4 M1ST4K3, K4RKL3S >:P

CG: IT WAS. I SWEAR. GOD DAMN IT, I’M BARELY ABLE TO CONTROL WHAT SLIPS OUT OF MY NOOK FLAP OF A SPEAKING ORIFICE.

CG: BUT YEAH. DOES THIS MEAN WE CAN, YOU KNOW, ACTUALLY *BE* WITH EACH OTHER NOW?

CG: WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE A CHANCE TO INSTALL IT? I MEAN, DON’T FEEL PRESSURED OR ANYTHING, DO IT WHENEVER YOU HAVE A CHANCE, OF COURSE. I KNOW YOU’RE BUSY WITH UNIVERSITY STUFF TOO, AND OBVIOUSLY I DON’T WANT TO DISTRACT YOU FROM THAT.

GC: K4RK4T, W1LL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONC3?

GC: G33Z, YOU’RE M4K1NG 1T OUT TO B3 L1K3 YOU JUST MURD3R3D M1LL1ONS OF GRUBS!

GC: DON’T WORRY 4BOUT B3ING YOUR S4M3, 4SSHOL1SH S3LF TO M3, TH4T’S TH3 K4RK4T 1 F3LL FOR, 4FT3R 4LL <3

GC: YOU’R3 NOT PR3SSUR1NG M3, 1 PROM1S3

CG: YOU SURE? YOU SEEMED TO HAVE QUITE THE HAUL OF WORK TO DO, LAST TIME WE TALKED.

GC: TH4TS B3C4US3 1T W4S TH3 F1RST D4Y OF TH3 W33K, DUMMY! OF COURSE 1 W4S LO4D3D DOWN W1TH HOM3WORK!

CG: WAIT. THAT WAS THE FIRST DAY OF THE WEEK? THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS TODAY?

GC: TH3 N1GHT B3FOR3 TH3 W33K3ND

CG: OH GOD FUCKING DAMN IT. I WAS SUPPOSED TO SUBMIT MY APPLICATION FOR PRE-SEMESTER COURSES TODAY! I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE MIDDLE OF THE WEEK!

CG: URGH, CAN I NOT GET *ANYTHING* RIGHT LATELY?

GC: YOU S33, K4RKL3S, TH1S 1S 3X4CTLY WH4T 1 M34N! DON’T B3 SO STR3SS3D, 1TS NOT L1K3 YOU N33D THOS3 COURS3S TO GR4DU4T3 OR SOM3THING, H3LL YOU’R3 NOT 3V3N 4TT3ND1NG TH4T SCHOOL Y3T

GC: 4NYW4YS, L1K3 1 W4S S4Y1NG, S1NC3 TH1S 1S TH3 N1GHT B3FOR3 TH3 W33K3ND, 1 D1DNT R34LLY H4V3 MUCH WORK TO DO TOD4Y

GC: 4ND TH3 P4CK4G3 C4M3 1N TH3 MORN1NG

GC: 1’V3 B33N WORK1NG ON 1T 4LL D4Y, 4ND 1 D1DN’T W4NT TO M3SS4G3 YOU UNT1L 1T W4S COMPL3T3

GC: H3NC3 WHY 1’M M3SS4G1NG YOU NOW >:]

CG: WAIT, YOU MEAN IT’S ACTUALLY *DONE* NOW? AS IN, OPERATING AND EVERYTHING?

GC: Y34H, 1TS COMPL3T3LY OP3R4T1ON4L, 1TS R34DY FOR 4N 4R34 COD3 TO TR4NSPORT M3 TO

GC: OH, 4ND 1T T4ST3S L1K3 BL4CK L1COR1C3 >:]

CG: TEZ, DO YOU WANT TO COME OVER AND HANG OUT?

CG: MAYBE WATCH A SHITTY ROMCOM, SITTING IN A MOST MUTUALLY COMFORTING AND CARING MANNER, POSSIBLY WITH ARMS INTERTWINED?

GC: OH M1ST3R V4NT4S, YOU SUR3 DO H4V3 4 W4Y W1TH WORDS >;]

GC: TO B3 F41R, THOUGH, 1 W4S JUST 4BOUT TO 4SK 1F YOU WOULD L1K3 M3 TO P4Y YOU 4 V1S1T 4NYW4Y, 4S W3LL 4S SUGG3ST1NG SOM3TH1NG 33R1LY S1M1L4R TO WH4T YOU JUST D3SCR1B3D

GC: SO TH3 4NSW3R, D4RL1NG, 1S, S1MPLY, Y3S <3

CG: ALRIGHT, THAT’S FUCKING AWESOME, TEZ. <3

 **\--** **carcinoGeneticist [CG]** **sent** **gallowsCalibrator [GC]** **the file “LOCALAREALISTINGOFYOURWORHTLESSBOYFRIEND.txt” –**

GC: TH4NK YOU, D34R >:]

GC: 1’LL B3 TH3R3 1N 4 M1NUT3

GC: S33 YOU TH3N <3

CG: <3

 **\--** **gallowsCalibrator [GC]** **ceased trolling** **carcinoGeneticist [CG]** **at 21:42 --**

 **  
**Karkat wasted no time in getting prepared for his...could he call this a date? It was a meeting with his matesprit, the first that they would ever have together. What would he say to her? What would they do? Lately in his life, the growing troll had felt the first stings of an emotion that had never crossed his path before, and it terrified him to acknowledge its presence. As he fumbled into a new pair of his signature grey jeans, as well as a black T-shirt, it was not anger or contempt that colored his face red; it was nervousness, self-consciousness, embarassment, and, dare he say, fear. He quickly slicked some water in his hair, dampening it, slightly soothing the wild spikes of jet black follicle that sprouted from his noggin. He took a deep breath as he made his way down the stairs of his hive, heading for the Transportalizer room. He heard the all-too-familiar zap of something appearing inside his hive, and his heart leapt at the audible sensation. For all the things he's ever used that Transportalizer for, he could never imagine himself being so nervous, as he was now, as to what exactly awaited him when he entered the room.

If he was nervous as to what awaited him, he was dumbfounded and astonished at what greeted him. He couldn't even _attempt_ to stop his jaw from dropping. Standing before him was Terezi...though it was not the Terezi he was familiar with. From all the webcam chats via shady websites, all the video messages left on his laptop every morning, he had never really firmly grasped the concept of Terezi's physical appearance. But, to be fair, he wanted to firmly grasp it even _more_ than he did before. She was shorter than he had expected, perhaps only coming up to his shoulder or chin, but the heeled boots she was wearing gave her a few more inches of height, making her eyes come roughly up to his mouth or nose. Form-fitting, but not tight, leggings trailed up her elegantly curved hips, leading up to her firm-looking rump. Another set of gracious curves led up to her chest, which was clad in a red bikini, sporting a blue Libra symbol on each cup. A long, flowing red cape swirled around her, each of her arms holding onto an edge, spreading it wide, knowing well that he was staring. When he finally looked at her mouth, she was grinning, almost evilly.

"Hey there, Vantas," she said in a teasing tone, "Like what you see?"

All that Karkat could choke out was a drawn out, almost needy, "F-fucking right I do, Tez..."

She smirked even wider, baring her sharp, pearly white teeth, and closing the distance between the two with precise steps, her hips swaying as gracefully as she implied they would in their short dabble of Roleplaying, not ten minutes previous to this moment. She embraced him, bringing her hands together in the small of his back, hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss against his lips. Only now did he notice, she was wearing red lipstick.

Bright, cherry red.

His cheeks flushed instantly, and his arms shot back around her as he himself deepened the kiss, snaking his tongue to flick at the lips, asking for an entrance to the cavern within. His request was granted, but as the warm, moist oral dungeon was presented to him, a long, fleshy apparatus, which he could only guess to be her own tongue, flew out and wrapped around his. As the sound of their kiss echoed throughout the small room, Terezi let out a low, pleasured humm, which Karkat quickly reciprocated. Even now, he felt the layers of stress, irritation, and self-doubt seem to melt off, his life focus now limited to, for now at least, loving and pleasing the troll in his arms, his matesprit. 

He broke the kiss, but only for a moment, planting a firm smooch on her nose, and pressing his forehead to her own. As his breaths came out in ragged pants, he staggeredly spoke, "I'm flushed for you, Tez...so fucking much...you have no idea, I can't fathom it myself, but all I know is that I, my soul, my being, belongs to you..."

The female's light whine at the cession of the kiss was turned to a giggle as he kissed her nose, and she replied to him, "Karkat, I feel the same, I always have...I'm flushed for you, now and forever. I belong to you, too...I wanted to prove that to you tonight." She leaned in and kissed his neck tenderly, whispering into his ear, "I've wanted you for such a long time, to taste and feel your delicious candy red presence, on me, inside me, surrounding me...please, Karkat, will you fulfill my fantasy?"

With that, she stopped sucking on the male troll's neck, bringing her head back up to his face once more, licking at his lips with a silent hunger, a desire, fueling her words. "Will you help me feel what I've never felt before?"

He felt a lump form in his throat, his face burning with a combination of passion, love, and lust. To hell with the nervousness, that wasn't what he wanted to be, and it wasn't what she needed from him. As her matesprit, it was his duty to see to her wellbeing, be it mental, emotional, or, on occasions such as these...physical. "I'll do it, Tez. You won't be let down. I promise you that much."

Teal tinged her face as she leaned in to kiss him once more, a mischievous cackle rattling through her throat, vibrating across the interior of his mouth as their tongues dueled once more. Her hands began moving, trailing up and down his back as if mapping out an uncharted land, moving up the mountainous ridges of his muscles, the flat plains of flesh, the rugged peaks of his joints. She mumbled through their kiss, "Damn, Vantas, you're more rugged than you had me pegged to believe. Terezi likey. Hehehe~..." 

His own hands set off on their own course, feeling under her cape, the cold flesh of her back feeling tantalizingly soft to his touch. She hummed once more, appreciative of the attention given to her features, offering herself completely to his hands. He broke off their kiss once more, angling his head down and tenderly beginning to nibble on her neck, tugging at her flesh with the utmost care, licking and sucking to the point of bringing a teal hickey to her grey flesh. Her hums turned to soft moans, which served only to spur him on. His hands trailed lower and lower, reaching close to her rump, and his grip became tighter as lust took over more and more of his brain. It was with great effort, surely, that she managed to choke out, "K-Karkat...as good as this f-feels, m-maybe we should take it somewhere a b-bit more...private? Mmm..."

Almost instantly, his instincts kicked in, and within moments she was slung across his shoulder as he sprinted up the stairs to his respiteblock. Flinging open the door, he entered, slammed the door behind him, and pinned her against said door, with a single, fluid motion that had her red eyes widened with awe when the maneuver was completely executed. "Not bad, Vantas, not bad! I'm certainly enjoying where this course of action is taking us, hehehe..." She smirked once more and leaned in to kiss his cheek, but was stopped short by a firm smack against the flesh of her rump, which made her yelp loudly with surprise, her face flushing even more with teal. "That...felt really good, Karka-Eep!" She yelp-moaned again, as he spanked her once more. "Sorry, what was that, Tez?" He said, smirking evilly at her and kissing her cheek tenderly. "God, you're so beautiful..."

She moaned slightly at the compliment, grinding her body up against his. Palming at the front of his pants, she gasped and giggled a bit, "Karkat, you've been holding out on me, you're...big...damn, Vantas, this is going to be pretty fun, isn't it?" She asked, her eyebrows never ceasing to bounce up and down her forehead for several seconds following. Truthfully, he hadn't even been aware that he was hard, but hey...he might as well put it to use, right? "Damn right this is going to be fun, Tez. God, I want you so bad right now..."

"Then take me, for crying out loud!" Terezi shouted, a needy, lust-filled whine tainting her delicate tone of voice. "Fuck me, Karkat, use me, take pleasure for yourself and give me the leftovers, I want to feel a difference in my physical composition by tomorrow morning!"

Another hard spank brought her to silence. Karkat simply kissed her neck, and, sliding his spanking hand across her leg, brought it between her legs, where it began to gently caress her inner thighs. A ragged moan escaped her lips, and her hips began to grind against his hand, the warm moisture of arousal penetrating the thin veil of fabric and condensating around his fingers. "F-fuck, Karkles..." She panted, moans forming the basis of word pronunciation at this point. With his other hand, he absent-mindedly began undoing the belt and zipper on his jeans, a throbbing sensation of desire radiating from his bulge.

"Are you ready, Tez?" He asked, pulling down her leggings just enough so that her rump and nook were perfectly exposed, a perfect opportunity for the fulfillment of the mutual desire burning in their respective genitalia. "N-not yet," she replied, "Before you do a-anythi-ing with that...I want to taste it first..." She managed a smirk, cracking the façade of pleasure that had been plastered onto her face. He was stunned as her words hit him, and he froze in place, cheeks burning with embarassment. She giggled to herself and sank to a crouch, finishing the job he had started by pulling his jeans and underwear down. Almost instantly his bulge shot up, freed from its restrictive fabric prison, only inches away from her face. She cocked her head to the side and took a curious sniff, and after a moment, she giggled and licked her lips. "A cherry red lollipop? For _me_? Why, I don't mind if I do..." With that, her tongue snaked out and began trailing across the shaft of his bulge, wrapping around the pulsing organ and coating it in a thin veil of her saliva. As her tongue withdrew after the quick, thorough coating had been concluded, she let out a moan that served only to make Karkat thrice as aroused as he already was. "Mmm, delicious~..."

She took the member in her mouth at that point, proving once and for all that her tongue was an indisuputable god of pleasure. She bobbed her head slowly, deliberately, her tongue massaging the firm erection it had been tasked with pleasing, saliva sticking to the shaft, giving the sensative rod of Karkat's flesh a sensation it had never felt before. His moans grew louder and louder as she continued to orally worship his bulge, moans and giggles vibrating through her mouth. Every flick of her tongue, every moan, every drop of her pale-teal saliva that he glimpsed on his bulge, lit a small fire of pleasure across the vast, flammable plain of his bulge. It wasn't long before he had to warn her, "Tez...I'm going to finish soon..."

She didn't seem to care all that much...in fact, she seemed kind of eager for it. Her movements grew faster, her moans more frequent and drawn out. As he felt his bulge thicken with a deposit of genetic material, he happened to glance down...his resistance was finally broken when he saw that she was pleasuring herself, her hand coated with her fluids as she continued to suck his bulge hungrily. A flood of his pale-red, piping warm genetic material flooded out of his bulge like a rocket, spurting into her mouth in thick, sticky bursts. She moaned louder and swallowed, shivering as she herself experienced an orgasm. As the last of his seed dribbled down her esophagus, she released her oral vicegrip of his bulge, a small _plop!_ ringing from her mouth. Karkat shivered as he looked down at her, a smile creeping across his face. "Jesus fucking christ, Terezi, that was amazing..."

She stood back up and kissed his forehead. "Damn straight it was, Vantas...but don't think I'm anywhere  _near_ done with you yet." She winked at him, and turned so that her chest was pressed against the door, her rump stretched outward behind her, and her legs planted firmly on either side of his own. "You've got two more entrances to utilize, Vantas, and I'm expecting them to both be sore when I wake up tomorrow...use me well, big boy. Hehehe~..." 

He looked in wonder as her rump and nook were offered to him. The thought of being allowed to use just one of her entrances was arousing enough, but... _both?_ He'd be damned if he didn't have a fucking stone pillar between his legs within a few seconds. And sure enough, when his senses returned to him, the familiar throbbing was back between his legs. Just then, a third option came to his mind. He gave her another firm spank, and sank to his knees, intending fully to return the favor she had given him. "Spread yourself for me, Tez," he said, more of a simple statement than a command or a request. She did so, and the glistening juices of her nook were revealed. The neat, grey and teal folds looked so appetizing, so delicious, and he felt his mouth water as he pressed his face closer. His tongue, though obviously not as long as Terezi's, was still fairly thick, and if he worked it the right way, could surely get a rise out of her. Pressing the tip to her clit, he slowly dragged his tongue up her slit, tasting the sweet, collecting juices along her cleft. A low, throaty moan clearly rang from Terezi's mouth, and he knew that this was both repaying a favor as well as payback. 

He didn't go easy on her one bit. Slurping his tongue inside of her, dragging it in wide arcs and circles, stretching her folds, licking at the sweet deposits of fluid inside her cavern, he growled with lust as he ate her out as if he was a starving animal being offered a banquet meal. His grunts and groans rattled through her nook, and the gentle dribble of fluids onto his face soon became a stream. Her end was close, and they both knew it. He pushed his tongue as far in as it could go, craning at every possible angle to taste her. Finally, he felt her inner walls clench, and she let out a shriek of pleasure as she came, a cascade of teal genetic material going onto his face and into his mouth. He eagerly lapped it up, swallowing it all just as she had done for him. As he returned to his feet, he noted that her legs were trembling. "F-fuck, Karkles, that was so good...I'm still not letting up on you, though, you had better please me well, dammit." She grinned back at him, and he spanked her once more, earning an appreciative moan from her. "Now that the mouth play's out of the way, take that bulge and stick it somewhere I'll be feeling it for a week. Don't let me down, lover..." She wiggled her rump against his shaft, teasing him. He had no intention of letting her down as he pressed his bulge against the entrance to her untouched chute, prompting a gasp of recognition from Terezi. "Wait just a moment there, Vantas," she asked, bracing herself against the door and placing a couple of fingers on her clit. "Alright, now."

He slowly pushed his bulge into her rear chute, the environment feeling alien, even a bit raw. However, the moan that escaped her mouth was even more erotic than the others, a primal moan, like a mating call of an ancient species. The walls of her chute wrapped around his bulge, squeezing it tightly, and it took some effort to get a workable rhythm going as he pumped in and out of her rear end. The two seemed to grunt and moan in tandem as he sped up, leaning into his work, driving further and further inside his matesprit's rear end, causing her flesh to bounce and her moans to escalate. The soft, wet sound of her fingers working on her cleft spurred him on to harder and faster thrusts, and soon enough he was easily filling her rump with the entirety of his length. Her moans were loud, and the sound of her rumble spheres slamming against the door made the act seem so much more animalistic, and so much more erotic as a result. Soon enough, Terezi was aching for release, both his and her own. She pleaded with him to fill her chute with his seed, to finalize the devestation he had wrought on her rump. He complied, another long, sticky string of genetic material pumping out of his bulge, liable to be felt easily as her chute's walls clamped down to their original form, encasing the seed in her flesh as he pulled out. The both of them were panting heavily, but they both knew that there was yet the main deed to be done.

As Karkat felt himself 'prepare' for the task at hand once more, he simply asked, "Are you ready, Tez?" The only answer he got was her spreading herself just an extra bit wider, showing him the impressive amount of teal that was stained down the insides of her thighs. "Decide for yourself on that one, Karkles." She grinned and moaned once more as his weary, abused shaft was brought into her own well-used nook for the final dramatic act. Compared to her mouth and chute, her nook was a waterfall, very slick, very warm, very deep, and still very tight. As the last of the mental boundaries were broken, his hands grabbed her rump and began pulling it onto him as he thrust, lust powering his every synapse. He plunged deeply into her, rocking her against the door, creaking the floorboards, sound echoing throughout his hive, drowned out only by the magnitude of Terezi's moans. Neither of them lasted very long, however, and as Karkat filled her for the third and final time, a torrent of teal-red genetic material flooded out of her nook, staining both of their clothes as well as the floor. It was at this point that Terezi effectively collapsed into her matesprit's arms, spent, exhausted, and well-loved. 

Karkat saw to it that she was safely and properly transportalized back to her hive, setting herself into her recuperacoon himself, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before he departed. "Flushed for you, Tez...sleep well." She gave a minor murmur of acknowledgement as she drifted off to sleep, and he quickly transportalized back to his own hive before anyone noticed his presence. He went to sleep that night feeling a great deal relaxed, and with a new appreciation for his flushed feelings for Terezi. And he had a feeling that it was only the beginning of something that would be special for the both of them, for a very, _very_ long time.

 

 


End file.
